


The Blood that Binds Us

by tka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tka/pseuds/tka
Summary: Orion spends his time alone and aloof. As a hunter he forms no attachments and promises nothing. However not even running across the universe can severe the ties he has with his past lover- with his father. And so begins this cold and cruel game of cat and mouse. One uncaring of the piles of bodies left behind on his quest, the other forcing himself to detach himself from feeling anything.





	1. After 300 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess people liked it (?)  
> warning for violence  
> Edited by a wonderful friend. Mistakes are still very much mine.

 

 

 

A silent and morose crowd was assembled within the mayor’s office. Dread and fear filling each and every person.

 

Behind the desk sat the mayor of the town, a sickly thin man in his mid 50s. The previously immaculately kept looks now forgone over the stress brought forth by the current situation.

 

Five people, all women in their early 20s had been found dead in various locations. Normally the townsfolk ignored it, thinking it some whore from the red town but the killers had specifically targeted daughters of the wealthy nobles living within the city.

 

“Mr Mayor, you need to do something about this!” One person shouted, “My daughter is _missing_. I’ve heard of nobles finding their daughters dead. Is that what is going to happen to my daughter? What are you going to do about it?” He banged his hands on the desk, “I have a betrothal agreement set out with the House of Trinity. Are you going to give me a replacement daughter?”

 

“Pl-please calm down Mr Variment.” the mayor requested, half rising from his chair as he reached out to placate the furious Mr Variment.

 

“Hmph, the usual Variment family.” A woman sneered. “Only ever thinking of improving their social status.” She strode forward, coming to a stop next to Mr Variment.

 

“What did you say, you _bitch_?” Mr Variment spat, turning to face the woman in question, “Unlike some low life cretin, the Variment family follow the path of The gods. Do not for a second think we are as low as some demon praising psychopath!” He declared, staring down at the witch.

 

“Pah! You look down on us cursing us for our abilities,” the witch scoffed, “But who is it that you turn to in your hour of needs?” she asked, jabbing her finger onto Mr Variment’s chest, “Whose names did you first call out for answers?”

 

“Don’t. Touch. Me. Witch.” Mr Variment reached to grab hold of the offending hand, “Lest I break it.”

 

“Please, please Mr Variment, Shaman Belladonna,” the mayor started, making his way around the desk, “Please, calm down. We are all agitated and anxious.” He stopped before the pair, “We need to understand our difference in opinions and learn to overcome it.”

 

“There’s nothing to overcome Mayor Taron.” Another voice spoke out, “You bring forth magicals and non magicals together in a room. Did you really expect for us to work together?”

 

The mayor turned to face the new voice; Beta Berius of the province’s werewolf pack.

 

“And what’s a mutt smarting over?” Mr Variment sneered, “Useless, waste of space Go sniff each other’s butts and don’t meddle yourself into matters where you are not needed.”

 

Beta Berius closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, “I suggest you understand the predicament you are in Mr Variment.” A vein could be seen straining against the taut neck, “Not even your family’s influence can save you from the wrath of our Alpha.”

 

“I’m not scared of you or your mongrels.” Mr Variment declared, “I come from the line of royals. Your _pack_ cannot touch me, let alone _breathe_ in my space.”

 

“Ah, but you forget Mr Variment. My alpha is the direct descendant and the most favoured of our _Ancient_.” Berius smirked, his nose slightly twitching at the sudden wave of fear smothering Mr Variment.

 

“Now, now.” Mayor Taron began, hoping to wrangle some sort of control at the situation, “There will be no need to drag in various families into this predicament.” He gave them a timid smile, “I’ve already hired a most capable hunter to take care of this matter.”

 

“ _Hunters?!_ ” Mr Variment nor the rest of the group of people could believe what their Mayor had just informed them.

 

In an era where technological advancement had moved the humans leaps and bounds forward to the future it had inevitably brought forth increase in population, causing massive famine, shortage of land space and pollution damage.

 

The humans had long since forgone plain old Earth and settled far across the universe. Granted the Earth had been turned more habitable in the last couple of years and some had returned to Earth.

 

What they did not expect was that other _species_ existed out in the universe. The magical creatures they expected to only live within fairy tales were very much real. And after couple hundred years of wars an agreement had been settled between the humans and the _inhumans_.

 

And now humans and inhumans co-habited the small blue planet. Obviously it is not as peaceful as the two Governments wishes it to be, which brought forth a demand for _hunters_.

 

Hunters hunted. Simple as. They hunted humans. They hunted inhumans. They hunted innocents. They hunted criminals. They just hunted.

 

Due to this lax and fluid sense of hunters they were very much hated by both societies. But by the time hunters had been deeply ingrained within the normal, and the ever increasing demand for them meant that they were not going away anytime soon.

“Yes, hunters.” Mayor Taron nodded with a smile, “I know, I know hunter’s aren’t the most liked people,” Everyone nodded, “But if we want this matter to be quickly swept under the floor I believe a hunter is most required.”

 

“You can’t expect us to sit back and let this _this hunter_ fix the situation?” Shaman Belladonna questioned, “Have you heard the stories of witch hunts Mayor Taron?”

 

“Now, now. Hunters cannot really be faulted for all the problems can they?” Mayor Taron asked, “After all the mastermind behind the cause is more to be blamed. Hunters were just the weapon out in the light.”

 

“Even still, do you really expect that this hunter will not be swayed by credits and somehow we will find more dead than saved?” Shaman Belladonna eyed Mr Variment, mistrust colouring her entire face.

 

“Do you really expect me to work with a _hunter_?” Mr Variment exploded; full well understanding what Shaman Belladonna was insinuating, “It will take far more than missing daughters for me to bribe a hunter.”

 

“Yes, but the thought had fully occurred had it not?” Shaman Belladonna stated crossing her arms, a look that said “Ha!” on her face.

 

“Not on your life, witch.” Mr Variment scoffed.

 

Mayor Taron let out a small laugh, “Well, now that we are all in agreement, shall we finish for the day? I still have couple more databanks to go through.”

 

“We’ve agreed on _nothing_ Mayor Taron.” Beta Berius stated, “However I believe nothing more will be gained by staying here and squabbling like children.” He made his way towards the teleporter, “I shall discuss this matter with our alpha and report back to you.” Beta Berius disappeared into the teleporter in a sparkle of lights.

 

“I expect that you will be handing in your resignation after this matter is concluded Mayor Taron.” Mr Variment said before he too disappeared within the teleporter.

 

“Resig-resignation?” Mayor Taron spluttered, “He can’t be serious?” He turned to face Shaman Belladonna, “You must understand. What I’m doing is for the best of our town.”

 

“Mayor Taron I’m afraid I will not allow myself to be involved with those working with the _hunters_.” Shaman Belladonna said, levelling Mayor Taron with an unforgiving stare. “I cannot forgive those vermins for the pain and suffering they have brought my ancestors. Good day Mayor Taron.”

 

Mayor Taron slumped onto his chair, taking in the deafening quiet that now filled his room.

He bit his lips, drawing blood.

 

* * *

 

Heavy metal boots clanked and creaked as he tapped his foot, worn out from its overuse and crying for any form of repair. However its owner sat uncaring and ignorant.

 

The spacecraft jolted, signalling its preparation to exit from hyperspace. A couple of passengers giving out a sigh of relief.

 

Orion understood, he would not prefer to be stuck in an overcrowded, small cabin with a hunter either. And the hunter in question was he, himself.

 

He mentally chuckled, relieving the tense two hours that had passed ever since he had entered the spacecraft. He had heard the sharp intake of each and every passenger’s breath. He had seen the passengers curl up more into themselves in hope of making themselves small and unseen. He had felt the cold and cruel and downright distrustful eyes that followed his every move, his every breath.

 

It was suffocating.

 

But he was the picture perfect of calm and control. He knew, one slip could result in his end. One little sliver of weakness and he would be a lifeless lump of heap on the floor.

 

A ping sounded through the cabin, and a robotic voice called out, “Craft 66 A 22 has now exited the hyperspace. Approximate time of arrival 22 43.”

 

The passengers began to gather their belongings, every one of them itching to be the first out through the doors.

 

The spacecraft would dock on one of the spaceport. From there the passengers would either be able to change to different spacecraft or take the shuttle down to the surface.

 

The spaceport was a massive city floating right above the Earth’s atmosphere. The port was protected from any attacks by a glass dome, strengthened via different security measures installed within, ranging from long-range turrets to automated shields.

 

With a subtle jolt the spacecraft docked. The passengers already halfway to the door before it was even opened.

 

Orion sat still; it was better to let others out before he attempted to even move. With the last passenger halfway through the door Orion unlatched the safety bars with a hiss.

 

He stood up, the various metal buckles in his outfit clinging. The last passenger dashed out the door with Orion following at a leisure pace.

He stepped out onto the atrium. His short figure easily swallowed up by the hustle and bustle of people. Looking up he took in the vast emptiness of the space. The previously heralded sun long since burnt out and disappeared. Now only the Earth’s half broken moon shined bright white against its empty canvas.

 

He still remembered the day Earth’s moon had been shattered.

 

* * *

 

_Orion giggled, hiding his face behind the paper menu. Orion’s home planet Earth 656 was the 656 th planet humans had inhabited and unlike other planets it was still quite behind in technology. Paper based systems _ _compared to technological. And to Orion,_ _who had only known this Earth,_ _was used to it._

_“What is so funny Orion?” the man sitting in front of Orion asked._

_His long dark hair falling forward, his brows scrunched, mouth twisted in a grimace as he examined the primitive product in front of him._

_“You.” Orion giggled some more, “You’re acting as if the paper is going to eat you.”_

_The man paused, tilting his head up, “We apologise Orion. We are…unused to such…objects.” the man apologised before setting the menu down, “Could we perchance request Orion to order for us? We are afraid of making a mistake.”_

_Orion grinned, “You’re funny mister.”_

_“We are confused. How are we funny?”_

_Orion stepped onto his chair, his small body leaning across the table to pat the man on his head, “It’s okay mister. Orion understands. You’re not used to how things work on 656.” Orion gave the gawking man a smile before settling back down._

_“We apologise. We will adhere to be better prepared for our next engagement.” the man said with a small nod._

_“Don’t worry mister.” Orion gave him another grin before returning his attention back to the menu, “Does mister want meat or no meat?” he asked, “Before that does mister have any credit?”_

_“Credit?” the man blinked._

_Orion frowned, “Don’t tell me mister was hoping to dine and dash?”_

_“Dine and…dash?” the man asked, obviously confused._

_“Yeah. As in eating then running away without paying. It’s an old earth saying.”_

_“We are impressed by young one’s knowledge regarding the old Earth ways.” the man commented, “And no we will pay for the meal.”_

_The man reached inside his coat, digging around for something._

_“Ah, we believe this is what you mean?” he declared, producing a sleek black card with a flourish, “Will this be enough?” he set the card down._

_Orion blinked leaning down to examine the card. He had never seen a credit card in such colour. He frowned settling back onto his seat._

_“Mister, you’re not making fun of me are you?”_

_“We are not attempting to do so, no.” the man shook his head, his hair slightly shaking against the force._

_Orion’s response was cut off by the appearance of the waitress._

_“Morning. Welcome to the Orange Chicken. Today’s special is the Orange Chicken_ _. Soup of the day is chicken. What would you like to order?” the waitress drawled out in a monotone voice._

_“Miss, have you ever seen this?” Orion asked, holding the black card up to her._

_The waitress blinked, bending down to get a better view, “A…black card?” she answered, unsure as to what the kid was trying to say._

_“I knew it!” Orion said before standing up, “We won’t be dining tonight miss. Thank you.”_

_The waitress frowned, a glare thrown at the kid before moving to curse at the other occupant. She immediately thought against it. A man of pure sleek beauty and sensuality sat before her._

_The long luscious dark hair was combed back, shimmering as it fell down the man’s figure. The high cheekbones bringing out the sharp shape of the jaw as the icy eyes the brightest colour against the man’s pale skin. Dressed top to bottom in a pure black outfit,_ _the man was **sin**._

_“Um…sir.” She coughed, pushing her hair back and straightening her clothes, “Sir, welcome to Orange Chicken_ _. I’m your host for the day, please call me Cath.” She smiled, leaning down for a low bow, silently thanking her abundant cleavage_ _and the fact that the diner had given her clothes smaller than her size, “Our-”_

_“You already said that miss.” Cath frowned, her speech cut off by the kid._

_She stood up straight, staring down at the kid. A look of pure annoyance mutating her face into ugliness._

_“I thought you were leaving,_ _kid.” she sneered._

_“Yeah we are but then you started spouting your speech again.” Orion said, “Mister, let’s go.” He said addressing the man._

_The waitress whirled around to find the man standing up prepared to leave, “Wait, sir you haven’t eaten anything.” She reached forward to hold the man’s arm, “What would you like?_ _It’s on the house.”_

_The man spared her little glance,_ _before his attention was captured by the hand that was clutching his arm, “We ask that you let us go.”_

_Cath quickly let go of the arm, almost as if she had been stung._

_“Lead the way young one.” The man addressed the kid, tilting his head towards the exit._

_“Let’s go mister.” Orion grinned._

* * *

 

Even now Orion could remember the low humming of the television that was playing at that diner. Back then he had been young, too enraptured by _him_ to understand anything else. He had been too caught up by _him_ to even take in the surroundings. He had been all wrapped up in the tidal waves of _him_.

 

Orion shook his head attempting to chase away the thoughts. With a huff, he made his way towards the shuttles leading down to earth. His heavy metal boots clanking against the polished marble surface.

 

The trip from the spaceport to Earth took approximately two and a half minutes. A straight drop down. One of the reason people did not travel across universe often was due to this drop. A fearful rapid drop straight down. Hundreds, thousands, even millions of safety checks and procedures were placed, but it was still a daunting feeling.

 

The shuttles took off every two and a half minutes, and for Earth being quite primitive it did contain a fair numbers of shuttle ports for any foreign dignitaries or tourists interested in the biggest piece of human history.

 

Orion stepped into an empty shuttle, the safety harness automatically strapping him in as he took in the view through the window.

 

The windows snapped shut, shrouding the room with darkness before the lights switched on. A monitor appearing in front of every passenger seat.

 

[Welcome to Shuttle T49. We will be descending down to Earth’s surface in T minus 60seconds. Please ensure that you are safely strapped in. For any further assistance please touch the Alarm button at your lower right corner of the screen.]

Orion waved the message off as it began to spout information regarding touristic hotspots and historical facts. He was here for a job, and as soon as his job was completed he would be off planet. It was better for him to be constantly moving.

 

“Are we there yet?” A voice called out in the empty shuttle.

 

“Stay in Lexius, we are going to be dropping soon. I don’t want to have to deal with another bouncing mothball.” Orion chuckled at his small furry companion.

 

Lexius was a bat. Well, he looked more like a mothball with wings, but for all intents and purposes he was a bat. A mechanically engineered bat, considering the actual species was long since dead and extinct. It had been a gift from his mother when he was young. His mother was a technological genius and a medical practitioner and had hand crafted Lexius from scraps of metal found on Earth 656.

 

Since then Lexius had been a playmate to keep him company as the other kids had been afraid of his extreme paleness and strikingly bright red eyes. A demon they had called him.

 

A vampire the adults called him.

 

A dhampir is what he was.

 

The lowest of the low. An abomination. A subject of _rape_.

 

“Are you thinking about him again, Orion?” Lexius’ voice called out.

 

“When am I not, Lexius?” Orion asked, knowing that lying wasn’t going to get him anything, as Lexius’ scans had probably already been alerted to his smallest chemical changes within his body.

 

“I don’t know why you don’t just have your memories altered.” Lexius muttered.

 

Orion did not say anything.

 

He had tried it. God, he had run away multiple times, had his memories removed, had his memories altered. Frankly he had asked for his brains to be shut down but to no avail. After each and every try, he found himself waking up in whatever hotel or sewage that he was hiding within, his mental state in perfect health.

 

So, he had given up.

 

It was better to just run.

 

Three series of pings began before the shuttle jolted and dropped. He jerked slightly before the smooth drop down began.

 

* * *

 

Leif lay on the floor, all hopes of salvation long gone. Countless girls were brought in, shoved into the cage and countless more were taken kicking and screaming never to be seen or heard again.

 

Originally, she had been fearing that it was a hunter requested to kill her by her father. When it had been found out that she was a witch, her family had instantly kicked her from the house. Any previous signs of his doting father and loving mother long gone and disappeared. Leif had been a mark of shame for their pureblood society.

 

She shivered, puffs of vapour appearing and disappearing with each breath. She was one amongst a dozen other girls, all in various state of panic and shock. The original couple of girls who were fighting and screaming all died down to a couple of lumps on the floor. The lack of hope and loss of freedom taking away whatever was left of them.

 

“Hey! Hey! Get up!” a guy shouted; their kidnapper.

 

He banged against the iron bars, the loud shouting and clanging waking up every girls, causing some to whimper and hurdle further into the cage.

 

“Now, now there’s no need to be afraid.” The man cooed.

 

He leaned forward towards the cage, a cruel smile on his face. His bright green eyes watching them, a sadistic glee shining bright in those insane pupils. A single strand of hair fell onto his face, the previously pristine white strand now matted with dirt and blood.

 

“Which one shall we play with today?” he singsonged, “Eeny, meeny, miny…” his eyes trailing off of each of the simpering girls, “Mo.” he pointed his finger at the figure hurled furthest back in the corner of the cage.

 

The girl let out an inhuman garble of noises, shuffling further and further against the wall.

 

“No, no no no no no.” the girl repeated, her entire body shaking and shuddering.

 

“Let’s go, dollface.” the man grinned.

 

He reached down into his pockets disentangling a bunch of keys from the rest of the mess that fell off to the ground.

 

Bones. Paper scraps. Chunks of hair. Something _squishy_.

 

Leif squeezed her eyes shut, curling up into a ball, arms coming up to cover her ears as the sound and smell of bile filled the cage.

 

The man picked apart the different set of keys in an unhurried motion, eyes taking in each and every key, “Not this. Not this. Nope. Nada.” he giggled, looking up to see his targeted victim, “Sorry dollface I’ll be there with you soon. This is just taking some time. I’ve got sooo many keys you see.” he jangled the set of keys in front of them, _accidentally_ chucking them into the cage.

 

Leif looked up when the sound of jingle hit the floor.

 

“Oops.” the man sounded surprise, an “O” forming on his mouth, “I accidentally dropped it.”

 

Leif stared at the man in distrust, something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

 

The rest of the girls however had their attention divided between the set of keys and the girls around them. Fearful eyes taking in every twitch of nose, every bite of the lips and every slight motion of movement.

 

The girls all took one breath.

 

And leapt.

 

Leif stared in horror and fear at the fight, at the _struggle_ in front of her. Gone were the timid faces, overtaken by the fear of their sliver of hope disappearing forever. They tore at each other. Scratched each other’s faces. Pulled each other’s hair. Kicked and screamed. Pushed and pulled. All for that set of _keys_.

 

The man sat outside the cage laughing, jumping, and crying in happiness.

 

“My dolls!” he cried out, “Playing so well together.” he laughed clapping his hands, “Blood! That’s it, draw each other’s blood. _Bathe_ in it my darlings.” he yelled.

 

Leif scrambled backwards, fearful of what was happening. They were drawing _blood_ out. Gouging each other’s eyes out, screaming at each other, biting, pinching, punching.

 

Leif let out a whimper, shivering in place. The screams, the blood, the bruises. It was all too much. She screamed. A wailing sound, filled with fear and pain.

 

The man paused, the girls paused. All of their attention now focused on Leif’s screaming form.

 

As if a wake up call all the girls scrambled away. The pain and the horror finally setting in.

 

The man huffed, “Bo~ring.” he waved his hands, the illusion disappearing from the set of keys, leaving behind a stack of twigs.

 

A bunch of twigs.

 

“I’m bored now.” the man mumbled, and walked away.

 

The cage was now filled with painful whimpers and sobs. They had lost what was left of their humanity for a bunch of twigs.

 

Leif gave them a pitiful look before bunching up within herself and closing her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Mayor Taron let out an uncomfortable chuckle, slight sweat building up. The previously warm and snug turtleneck now feeling overly constricting.

 

“Mr…” the mayor began.

 

“Orion.” Orion replied.

 

“Mr Orion.”

 

“Just Orion.” Orion cut him off.

 

“Orion, please have a sit.” Mayor Taron spread his hand out towards the set of couches.

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Orion replied with a small incline of his head.

 

“Ahem.” the mayor coughed, “Well, I’m sure you have read the job description I sent you.” the mayor said, settling down behind his desk.

 

“Yes.” Orion nodded.

 

Silence.

 

“Um…yes…” Mayor Taron started, “Is there anything else?”

 

“No, unless there has been a new incident that I have not been informed about.”

 

“Hm…ah yes. Another girl has been taken. Extremely high profile. Please make sure that it is dealt as quietly as possible.” Mayor Taron ended with a whisper.

 

Orion nodded. He turned on spot making his way to the teleporter, disappearing in a shimmer of light. He rematerliazed in the hustling atrium, quickly making his way towards the exit and into the town.

 

“Hm…the air here smells very different.” Lexius sniffed, his little fuzzy head inching upwards.

 

Orion smiled, reaching up to his shoulder to pat the head of the resting bat, “It’s the burn of the artificial light.” Orion pointed towards the towering structures shining bright, “Let’s get this over and done with.” he declared, pulling up the hood of his cloak.

 

Lexius yawned, “Okay.” he blinked, his eyes glazing over pure white as he projected a screen, “This is the list of girls given to us who have gone missing and…” the screen changed, “this is the list of all girls who have been reported.”

 

Orion took in the much larger list. The mayor had only informed him of five missing girls, there were over a hundred here. Was he trying to hide something? Or was it purely coincidental?

 

“Do you have any information regarding the victims?” Orion asked, entering the diner.

 

“Welcome sirs to the original Orange Chicken.” the welcoming robot greeted them, “Will you be dining with us today?” it asked with a bow.

 

“Table for one.” Orion replied, his attention still on the screen in front of him.

 

“Certainly sir, please follow the arrows on the floor to your seat.” the robot indicated at the series of glowing arrows on the floor.

 

“Well, most have been told that their daughters ran away from the home.” Lexius said, “Nothing other than that.”

 

“Any behavioural changes? Any links between the girls?” Orion asked, full well knowing he was grasping at at straws.

 

“Nope and nope.” Lexius replied, “Nothing interesting in the missing persons report. But then again it’s not exactly common for kids to run away. Especially from Earth.” he concluded, looking around the diner.

 

Even if Earth had originally been the home of humans and the most advanced, now it was just derelict and in ruins. The population had dwindled down to a mere million with most all cramped together in one settlement. It was not exactly news to have people added to the Missing persons list. The occurrence was so usual that the law enforcement simply believed they had hopped to another planet for a better future.

 

“That might be the case, but when hundreds of girls all around the same age simultaneously disappear, with couple turning up dead…” Orion trailed off, settling Lexius on the available charging station.

 

“Good morning sirs. I am C4TH1, please call me Cath. Welcome to the Orange Chicken. Today’s special is the Orange Chicken. Soup of the day is chicken. What would you like to order?” the robotic waitress intruded.

 

Orion could not help but chuckle, same old, same old, “Large chicken burger, fries and milkshake. Vanilla.” he ordered, digging into his cloak to drag out his _black_ card.

 

The robot held out its card reader, a _beep_ and the payment was completed, “Your food will be delivered in approximately five minutes. Please enjoy.” the robot left with a bow.

 

“Ne, Orion why do you always insist on visiting this establishment?” Lexius asked in the middle of downloading all the available files regarding the victims.

 

“No reason.” Orion shrugged before lying down on his arms and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_“Mister is really popular.” Orion declared with wide eyes, admiration shining bright._

_The man looked down, face devoid of any emotions, “Popular?”_

_“Mhm, the waitress lady back there seemed to really like you.” Orion frowned, something about that had really irked him in the wrong way._

_“It was merely interested in our outer appearance.” the man reached down to ruffle Orion’s hair, “We are not interested in such lower species.”_

_“But you are still liked right?” Orion asked, staring up unblinkingly at the man._

_“Liked…” the man trailed off, “If you believe so young one.”_

_The man in front of him was everything Orion wanted to be. Cool looking. Liked. Beautiful. He squeezed his eyes shut, what was he thinking?_

_The duo arrived at Orion’s home_ _. The lights were turned on. Orion grinned_ _; mama was home!_

_“Mister, mama is home. You wanted to meet her right?” Orion began tugging on the man’s sleeves, pulling him towards their home._

_“We shall meet her another day young one.” Orion frowned, “It is late, we believe one such as young as yourself require rest. We shall meet again tomorrow.” the man kneeled down_ _. Orion gasped._

_“You’re gonna dirty your clothes mister!” he cried out, hurriedly trying to stop the man._

_“We do not care for such young one. Have no fear.” the man smiled._

_So beautiful._

_Orion could not help but gape. He gave a small nod._

_The man pressed his lips to Orion’s forehead, “Till ‘morrow Oedipus.” the man whispered before standing up and walking away, easily merging into the hoard of crowds._

_Orion felt his face heat up, his hand rising involuntarily to touch at the place he had been kissed. Another wave of heat. He shook his head before dashing towards his home._

_“Mama!”_

_Oedipus?_

* * *

 

 

“Orion? Hey, Orion.” Lexius pat Orion’s cheek hoping to get his attention, “Ori~on.” Lexius frowned, okay he brought this on himself.

 

Lexius prepared himself, opening his mouth wide and-

 

“Don’t bite me Lexius.” Orion cut him off, one eye peeking open.

 

“Well, you weren’t listening to me.” Lexius huffed, “Also I found something.”

 

“Hm?” Orion sat up and stretched.

 

“It seems the mayor has been hiding stuff from us.” Lexius pointed at the screen.

 

“Oh…” Orion smirked, this was interesting.

 

The small teleporter on the middle of table beeped. His food was ready; he pressed the button the food materialising.

 

“Bleh, I don’t know how you can eat this trash humans make.” Lexius grumbled taking in one sniff of the delicious aroma.

 

“Well, I can’t exactly walk into a diner asking for blood now can I?” Orion grinned, patting Lexius’ head, “The smell is offending to me as well but what can you do?”

 

He took a bite, forcing down the bile that threatened to rise. Natural crops had long since withered away in the massive famine that had swept Earth. Technological agricultural engineering had been used to mass produce synthetic crops. To normal species without any heightened senses they tasted the same. Sadly for Orion it tasted and smelt like dirt, and recycled materials.

 

He downed the food with his drink. The simple smell and taste of vanilla chasing away the ghastly flavour. Thank god for small mercies.

 

“Are we gonna go back to the mayor?” Lexius asked, getting up from the charging station.

 

Orion rested his head on his palm, his free hand holding onto the drink, “Mhm.” he replied, taking a sip.

 

What did they want from the mayor?

 

 _Thunk_.

 

Orion blinked, turning up to face the owner of the glass that was set on his table.

 

“Hi.” the newcomer grinned.

 

Orion simply stared. The newcomer flinching under the stare.

 

“Um…you’re a hunter right?” the newcomer asked warily.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ah, thank god.” the newcomer let a sigh of relief before plopping on the chair opposite Orion.

 

“The name’s Darius.” He held his hand out, offering a handshake, he let it drop when Orion simply continued staring at him, “Um…okay. I had wanted to hire a hunter so just think how lucky I felt when I saw you come in here.” He grinned, sipping on his drink.

 

Orion did not respond.

 

“Wow, please stop talking.” Darius joked, chuckling weakly, “Um…anyways. I don’t know how much hiring a hunter costs, but I’m willing to sell my arms and legs for this so…” he dug his hand into his jacket’s pocket producing a sheet of paper.

 

Orion did not respond.

 

“So, yeah. Paper, sorry about this but it was safer than copying the content onto my tablet.” Darius explained, setting the paper on the middle of the table, “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but girls have gone missing and…found dead.” he choked the last part out, his grip tightening around the glass, “And I want you to find them. I don’t know what’s going on but the mayor is very twitchy nowadays. So, I decided to investigate and found these…letters. Well, it’s better if you read it yourself. I’m willing to pay with my life if you find the person behind this.”

 

“Why are you interested in this matter?” Orion asked, his gaze on the sheet of paper, he had an idea what it was about.

 

“One of the girls was my lover.” Darius murmured abruptly standing up, and striding away.

 

Lexius shuffled towards the sheet of paper, unfolding it, his eyes widened, “Orion this is…”

 

Orion watched Darius walk away before snatching the sheet of paper up and dumping it onto the shredder along with his waste.

 

“Orion why did y-” Lexius was cut off when Orion grabbed him and shoved him inside his cloak, “O…rion?”

 

Something was wrong. Why was Orion so on edge, Lexius wondered, as they made their way out of the diner.

 

* * *

 

The duo arrived back at the mayor’s office within few minutes. Orion confidently striding across the atrium towards the teleporter.

 

“Sir, please wait!” one of the receptionist exclaimed, pushing her way in front of Orion, “Sorry sir, but the mayor is not inside his office. Is there a message you would like to leave for him?”

 

Orion stared at the woman, heard the fast beat of her shivering heart, “When is he going to be back?”

 

“I do not know sir. The mayor has left for a private matter. Was there something important that you would like for me to pass on?”

 

“No, just tell him Orion is waiting at the diner nearby.” Orion nodded before turning away.

 

“Ah, Mr Orion. Please, wait.” the receptionist followed him, “I have a message for you.”

 

“Message?” Orion asked, he did not have any contacts within the town other than the mayor.

 

“Ah, yes. Shaman Belladonna had requested to be informed upon your arrival. She would like to meet you in the witch’s hut.” the receptionist brought out her tablet, “I can send you the directions if required.”

 

“No need.” Orion walked off.

 

Witch’s hut was where aspiring witches went to practice witchcraft. A sacred land that disallowed entry to any men. So, quite frankly Orion was confused and _intrigued_. Why was he invited to the hut? Forget about his gender, he was completely the wrong species. His crea-ancestors had hunted witches for the power that flowed through their blood.

 

Even _He_ had told him stories of his hunting days. A mere sport he had called it. A simple time pass. And Orion had been so hell bent on getting some form of acceptance he had nodded along hiding his disgust and horror. He wondered if _he_ could see his disagreement.

 

“Left here, Orion.” Lexius instructed when they came upon a crossroad, “And it’s just straight after that.”

 

“Thank you Lexius.” Orion said, following the instruction.

 

They arrived in front of a cathedral like building. The architecture old and different compared to the sleek tall buildings that surrounded it. A remnant from the past; memory of Earth’s history.

 

“Welcome Hunter Oedipus.” the witch in the entrance greeted.

 

“My name is Orion.” Orion hissed in greeting, his right eye under the patch throbbing slightly.

 

“Apologies Hunter Orion.” the witch bowed, “Please come in. Shaman Belladonna is waiting for you.”

 

Orion followed the witch in, ignoring the slight tingle he felt when walking through the barrier.

 

The inside of the building had kept much of its original designs, with its huge arching walls and tall glass colourful windows. Some murals that covered the ceilings had been repainted in an attempt to remember the past.

 

They passed halls with arching columns, past young witches staring at him wide eyed, past wide gardens with hanging greenery and finally arrived in front of massive wooden door.

 

The witch knocked, “Shaman Belladonna, I have brought Hunter Orion.”

 

“Let him in.” came the muffled voice from inside.

 

The witch pushed the door open, indicating for Orion to enter the room. Orion entered. The massive doors shut with a small _thud_ behind him.

 

The room in front of him was warmly lit with various candles and a giant roaring hearth in the corner. The room was filled with mountains of dusty books lying haphazardly on the floor or shoved into bookcases. Clutter of random, spinning, and whirling instruments were scattered across the table and floor. A massive _something_ made out of fur was hanging low from the ceiling, and in the middle stood a massive wooden desk; cluttered and messy.

 

Shaman Belladonna sat behind said desk, her long hair pulled up in a ponytail, her mark of the witch proudly in display on her forehead (a bird). She was dressed warmly in layers of furs, her piercing black eyes following Orion.

 

“Greetings Hunter Orion.” Shaman Belladonna said, standing up.

 

“Greetings to the Shaman.” Orion said with a small bow.

 

“Ho…” Shaman Belladonna seemed amused, “You’re the first non witch to actually show some respect.”

 

“Do you have some information regarding why I was hired?” Orion ignored the statement not wanting to be involved in some political game.

 

Shaman Belladonna chuckled, “I did not invite you here for that reason Hunter Orion. I have another matter I want you to deal with.” she walked back to her desk.

 

Orion stood, still curious as to what she wanted. He quietly watched the shaman fiddle through the desk drawers until she found something. A…gold card?

 

“How much did the mayor pay you?” she asked, walking back to him. She held out the card to him, “I’ll pay you double to look the other way.”

 

Orion mentally sighed, he was hoping for a simple job. Find the killer, kill the killer, and move on but apparently not.

 

“So, what is it hunter? Hurry up, you’re wasting my time.” Shaman Belladonna, tapped the card on top of Orion’s head.

 

Orion closed his eyes, mentally counted to ten and opened them, staring unwaveringly at the shaman in front of him.

 

“Unlike some hunters, shaman,” his hand snapped out to hold Shaman Belladonna’s offending arm, “I cannot be easily bought.” he whispered, his grip on the arm tightening, “I’m offended that you thought me so shallow.”

 

“Unhand me, hunter.” Shaman Belladonna demanded, trying to pry her arm away from the grip. This hunter was not normal.

 

Orion let her go, “I am yet unsure of what your involvement is in this situation, but I recommend you stop. Once I find out, I will not be letting you go easily.” Orion warned, before leaving the room with a short bow.

 

Shaman Belladonna glared at the closed doors. The spot where Orion had gripped burning. The situation had to be fixed quickly.

 

“Haha!”

 

Shaman Belladonna whipped around, arms splayed out ready for a fight, “Oh, it’s you.” her tense form loosened.

 

“You got your ass handed to you.” the figure grinned, “Sadly, not literally.”

 

“I thought you had the situation handled? Did you or did you not meet him?” she asked the figure.

 

“I did, I even passed a message to him but I don’t think our hunter has much care for it.” the figure shrugged.

 

“Whatever. Fix the mess or remove the obstacles.” Shaman Belladonna ordered.

 

“Now, now dear shaman.” the figure now standing inches away form her, “There’s no need to be so worried. The mayor is…indisposed and the little hunter is easily removable.”

 

“I recommend you not underestimate this hunter.” she suggested, staring down at the bruises appearing around her arm. He could have broken her arm, “You’ll find yourself dead if you do that, Darius.”

 

Darius chuckled, abruptly stopping at the look Belladonna gave him, “You’re boring me. I’m going to go play with my dolls.” he mumbled before disappearing into the shadows.

 

The hearth crackled.

 

* * *

 

“Hm…Orion why didn’t you just remove the witch then and there?” Lexius asked, as he was settled down on the bed.

 

“I’m not hundred per cent sure it’s just her, Lexius.” Orion commented, undressing.

 

Lexius blinked, “Makes sense. People are normally working in pairs or groups when mass number of people go missing.” he concluded, snuggling into the cover.

 

Orion smiled, “Sleep Lexius, we will continue tomorrow and hopefully the mayor will be back.”

 

Lexius let out a small yawn, two tiny fangs peeking amidst the black, “Mhm, good night Orion.”

 

Orion stepped into the shower, naked except for the patch covering his right eye. Turning the water to the maximum heat, he stood still, eyes closed, feeling the day’s stress wash away.

 

_“You look beautiful like this our childe_ _.” the voice murmured, his hands running across Orion’s back, “What we would not do to see you like this everyday.”_

Orion slowly opened his eyes, watching the stream of water disappear down the drain. What a waste.

 

_“How does it feel our childe?” the man asked, pouring warm water over him, “Enjoy the luxury our childe, you will soon be used to it.”_

With a growl Orion turned down the temperature of the water, relishing the ice cold pin pricks that rained down.

 

In everything and everywhere _he_ was there. Orion crumbled onto the floor, the throbbing of his eye increasing. A permanent reminder of _him_. A permanent reminder of belonging to _him_.

 

Orion punched the wall, albeit lighter than he wanted to. He stood up, kicking and punching the wall. Slapping himself, pulling his hair, let out a silent scream. Anything to forget. _~~Anything~~_ ~~to just be with _him._~~

 

He let out a broken sob. The pain overwhelming. His heart hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. He just wanted him.

 

A strangled chuckle.

 

“Fuck him! Fuck him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Orion mumbled, slumping onto the floor. Ignoring the now red-stained water.

 

He sat there. For minutes, hours, before standing up. His wounds had long since closed up and healed. He turned off the shower and stepped out. Unsteady steps making its way towards the towels left by the hotel. His clothes were still swirling around in the washer.

 

He tied one towel across his hip, the other he used to dry his hair. He made his way towards the massive glass window that covered one side of the room. Night had already fallen, the towering lights turned off, and being prepared for another 12 hours of use. The town was lit with various lamps and windows. Even if it was “night” the town was still hustling and bustling, busy with people, and teeming with noises.

 

A knock.

 

Orion tensed, his eyes narrowing, as he stared at the door. He let the towel drop, exchanging it in favour for his gun hidden underneath the pillows.

 

“Who is it?” he asked, slowly inching his way to the door.

 

“Valet sir. The receptionist called you informing that a message had been delivered, but you did not answer.”

 

Orion’s eyes flicked towards the phone, seeing the hologram indicating a new message had been left, and that he had missed couple of calls. Slightly calmed, he tucked his weapon behind and opened the door.

 

“Your letter…sir…” the valet trailed off, eyes wide, taking in the half-naked, _wet_ Orion.

 

Orion frowned, quickly snatching the letter from the valet, and shutting the door close. He wrinkled his nose at the overpowering stench of arousal. He knew what effect he had on the others. Lean and muscled Orion was a gift. A real life _David_. And a couple of times he had even taken advantage of it, until _he_ delivered their severed head at his door step. Then he had just emptied his stomach on the floor.

 

He stared at the envelope. After checking that it was not trapped or cursed he slit it open. Tugging the letter out, he stopped. It was the letter he had shredded earlier. The bloody stench of Darius covering the entire paper. Each shredded piece had been meticulously taped back together.

 

_Hello, dear brother._

_Father misses you dearly. Sad to say none of your brothers do, including me._

_143th son Darius Etrus_

 

Orion crumbled the paper, chucking it to the corner of the room. No wonder he had not liked this _Darius_. Apart from the stench of blood and lies. he had reeked of something familiar. Now he remembered. It was _him_. Darius was probably carrying around the family insignia.

 

He stared at the cloak he had thrown over the couch. A small blue twinkling through the black cover of his cloak.

 

The house of Cazius. Ruled over by _him_. One of the oldest vampires to be known. And Orion was his 222 nd son. He chuckled, fucking bastard.

 

He flopped onto the couch, uncaring of the towel that easily fell off. Fucking. Fuck. Fucker.

 

“Fuck!” he whispered before closing his eyes.

 

Better to get sleep while he still could. Tomorrow he would be moving off again. Somewhere far from here, the throbbing in his eye was getting more common.

 

* * *

 

Leif stared at the shivering body of their mayor. One lone male amidst the group of females. He had been brought hours ago, was it yesterday? She did not know. The days and nights all meshing into one in the dungeon.

 

She had no kindness left for the quivering man, clearly remembering the witch hunts led by said man. She took no pride in knowing that she enjoyed the fear the man bled out, but after living in this madness she could care less.

 

The man, their kidnapper, returned. Once again he banged against the metal to gain their attention, “Hey, Mayor Taron. How are you feeling?” he grinned, “Have my dolls been treating you okay? I hope they have. Otherwise I’d have to teach them some manners you see.” The surrounding girls all sniffled, the mayor laid there silent, dead eyes staring at the ground.

 

“Enough Darius, quickly, get rid of all evidence.” A new voice, “And I mean _all_ the evidence.”

 

“Boo, you’re no fun Shaman Belladonna.” The man, Darius pouted.

 

Shaman Belladonna? What was she doing? Why was she doing this? She stared at the shadowed form of her mentor. She forced her lips to move, an attempt to make any sort of noise, trying to ignore the pain of her dry throat.

 

“There is no time for _fun_ Darius. I know you sent the hunter a message last night. He’s going to be here soon.” Shaman Belladonna snapped.

 

“Bella…” Leif rasped, “Men…tor…Do…” she whispered, pleading that she could hear her.

 

“Oh?” Darius tilted his head back staring Leif straight at her eyes, “Hahaha!” he laughed, completely turning to face Leif, lightly bouncing on his feet, “Shaman Belladonna, it seems you have a witch in there.”

 

“What?” Shaman Belladonna shrieked, striding towards the cage and out onto the light, “Leif…my child.” she whispered, distress colouring her face, “Leif, what…what are you doing there? Why are you here?”

 

“Mentor…” Leif gulped, an attempt to soothe her parched throat.

 

“Darius, what is the meaning of this?” she swivelled around to face the grinning vampire, “I told you to take humans, not witches!”

 

“I did, I took every girl from the list you gave me.” Darius shrugged, still gleeful.

 

“Then what is a _witch_ doing here?”

 

“I don’t know.” Darius shrugged.

 

“Fine, whatever.” Shaman Belladonna sighed, before turning back to face Leif, “I’m sorry my child but I cannot let you live. You’ve seen too much. You know too much.” she raised her hand, drawing symbols on the air.

 

Leif recognised the sleep spell before the shaman could even finish it, “Please…no…”

 

“This is all for the best of us witches my child. I thank you for your sacr-”

 

An explosion.

 

Shaman Belladonna jerked. Darius let out another laugh.

 

“Looks like dear brother has arrived. I’ll let you handle this Shaman Belladonna.” he disappeared from the spot.

 

Leif could feel the sleep spell taking affect. What a year she had had. First finding out she was a witch and becoming homeless. And now, dying because of a mistake…?

 

Through haze filled eyes she saw the mayor’s body move. She heard a low chuckle, much more cruel than Darius’, and she felt Shaman Belladonna’s fear.

 

Whatever.

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Wake up!” Ouch!

 

Leif forced her eyes open, it hurt. _Slap!_ Ouch! Stop it, whoever it was. Stop it!

 

Her eyes snapped open.

 

“Oh, good you’re awake.” Huh? She stared up at the bleeding eyes. Wait, they were not bleeding, they were just red, “Can you hear me? Can you speak? Wait nod if you understand me.”

 

Leif nodded.

 

“Okay, cool. Do you know who you are?” Another nod, “Okay. I’m gonna carry you okay? Say if it hurts, um…scream if it hurts.” Another nod.

 

Leif felt herself be picked up, cradled between the warm arm and body.

 

“I’m Orion and this is Lexius.” Leif scrunched her eyes at seeing a mothball wave its tiny… _wings_ …at her.

 

She didn’t respond.

 

“I don’t know how you’re the only one to survive. Well, I’m not sure if you should be happy for surviving.” Orion paused, quietly striding across the crumbled floor, “At least you have strength to survive. Unlike the others…” he trailed off.

 

Leif said nothing, snuggling further onto Orion.

 

“We’re underneath the cathedral by the way. Shaman Belladonna was taking human girls and killing them.” Orion explained, “All girls somewhat connected to those involved in witch hunting. Even the slightest involvement and they found their child kidnapped and killed.” Orion chuckled, “One of the victims had pointed in the general direction when asked if she had seen a witch, which sadly led to a witch and her eventual death.”

 

Leif still said nothing, her eyes now caught by the bright blue gem amidst the cloud of black that was Orion.

 

“We’re coming up. It’s gonna be bright so I suggest you close your eyes.” Orion recommended, “And it seems we’re gonna have company.”

 

Leif was confused, eyes searching towards the bright light. She squinted her eyes shut at the sudden harshness.

 

“Put down the girl, hunter, and drop all your weapons.” a voice called out over the speaker.

 

“She’s injure-”

 

“Set the girl down!” the voice commanded.

 

Orion sighed before looking down at Leif, “I’m gonna set you down. Think you can crawl to them?” he asked.

 

Leif nodded.

 

“Okay.” he set Leif down gently before standing up straight.

 

“Now unarm yourself.” Orion rolled his eyes before unsheathing various blade and his pair of guns from himself. He let it all drop down on the floor.

 

Why did every job have to end up like this? He was gonna have to steal away once again. At least he had already been paid half.

 

Fuck.

 

He cursed at himself for lowering his guard as he felt the tiny pricks sheathe itself into the back of his neck. Fucking hell.

 

He fell onto the ground with a _thud_ and lost all consciousness.

 

His eyes now burning.

 

_Fuck._

* * *

 

Orion was forcefully woken up by a splash of cold water.

 

“Fucking hell.” he cursed.

 

“The bloodsucker is awake, Mr Variment.”

 

Orion tilted his head up, staring at the two other occupant of the room. Shit. His eye-patch was gone.

 

“Greetings Hunter.” Mr Variment sneered, staring down at Orion, as if he was a bug meant to be squashed.

 

“Hn.” Orion replied, letting his head fall back down. His eye was giving him a headache, the bloody thing was burning. The searing pain curling around his eye and over his head, down the spine.

 

“First, I would like to thank you for removing that bitch of a and the quite simply appalling Mayor from office.” Mr Variment begin, “It makes my ease into the office much easier. Second…” he paused, grabbing hold of Orion’s chin and lifting it up, “How much will your sire pay for your return?” he smirked.

 

Orion glared, “My _sire_ _,_ will not silently sit back and listen to your demands, _mortal_.”

 

Mr Variment’s face twisted in rage, “Fucking bloodsucking shit.” he hissed, reaching for the whip the torturer was holding, “You fucking shit. Think you’re so better than me huh?”

 

He struck, the whip perfectly catching Orion’s closed eye.

 

FUCK!

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt so much.

 

Please.

 

Stop it!

 

Make it stop.

 

 _Father_.

 

Orion bit onto his lips, drawing blood. He would not cry out. He would _not_ cry out.

 

“You piece of shit!” Mr Variment screamed, raining over whips onto Orion’s immobilised body.

 

Each _swish_ of the whip hitting his body, the pain and the blood increasing with each strike.

 

Mr Variment huffed. Sweat dribbling down his face as he stopped. The whip had long frayed, the previously brown material now coloured red. Orion’s body had slumped forward, only held back by the roped that tied him down.

 

“Heal him.” Mr Variment commanded, shoving the whip back to the torturer, “And bring the _witch_ here. I need her to see what we do to _inhumans_.”

 

Few minutes passed before the door slid open and a girl- Leif, was thrown in. She seemed to be in better state than he was in.

 

“Shall we continue?” Mr Variment asked, “Here, feed on her to heal yourself.” he kicked Leif in front of Orion.

 

Orion stared down at the shivering girl. His mouth opened to ask if she was okay, only to freeze. His form tensing.

 

He realised the exact second _he_ arrived. His right eye that had been constantly throbbing, warning him of _his_ proximity but now, _now_ it was searing in unimaginable pain.

 

“Orion!” Leif cried out in shock, “Your-your eye. It’s bleeding.” she exclaimed, watching stream of blood pathing its way down Orion’s face.

 

“Mr Variment, sir!” a fearful voice cried out.

 

“What?” Mr Variment grumbled, turning to face the boy only to freeze.

 

The boy was standing in front of a grinning Mayor Taron. What? How? He was supposed to be dead! He had seen him die.

 

“You-you have gu-guest sir.” the boy whimpered, “Mayo-Mayor Taron is here to see you sir.”

 

“Mayor…Taron…” Mr Variment whispered, what on earth was happening?

 

“We have come to collect our wayward childe.” Mayor Taron tilted his head, grinning wide.

 

What? Childe? Mr Variment lightly turned his face towards Orion and Leif. Finally taking in the bloodied face of the hunter and the piercing gaze of hatred being shot at the Mayor.

 

“Please understand Mr Variment. Children are easily waylaid, and a little bit of mischief should be allowed. Do you not agree with us?” the mayor questioned.

 

Mr Variment turned back to face the mayor. His form quivering. He gulped before catching the moving shadows in the corner. Ah, he inwardly grinned. His shadow assassins had arrived.

 

“Of course, of course Mayor Taron. Children will always be children.” he chuckled, “But they must be taught that everything they do have consequences.”

 

“We agree of course, but our young childe is spoilt. We treat him too well, and we allow him whatever he wants.” Mayor Taron sighed, shaking his head, “We cannot help but give him whatever he wants.”

 

“Then the fault is at the rearing, is it not?” Mr Variment sneered, “I thought vampires were better than that. Going on and on about their superiority.”

 

Mayor Taron’s smile froze. He levelled Mr Variment with a piercing gaze

 

“We hope, you are not criticising us?” Mayor Taron asked, his tone brokering for no disagreement.

 

“Of course I am.” Mr Variment smirked, “But that matters not.” he jumped away from the mayor, “Kill him!”

 

Mr Variment watched the shocked form of the mayor in amazement as masses of shadow enveloped him, Weapons striking from each and every angle. He watched in glee as the mayor’s body was shredded amidst the swirling cloud of weapon.

 

“Hahaha! You should’ve been more aware of your surroundings Mayor Taron.” He waved at his assassins to stop attacking. At once they stopped, all jumping away from the mutilated body.

 

“So, childe its your turn now.” Mr Variment said turning to face Oedipus, “Frankly, I was expecting more from your sire, but I guess he was just some low level scum.” he spat at the mayor’s body.

 

He raised his arm signalling his assassins to prepare. Leif jumped in front of Orion, her arms raised out to form a defensive barrier.

 

“Oh look, a witch protecting the bloodsucker.” Mr Variment chuckled, “Very well. Cast your spells witch.”

 

“Why are you playing around?” asked Orion, bored.

 

Mr Variment paused, “Playing? I’m not playing around. Has the pain make you completely lose your senses?” he chuckled.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you mortal.” Orion glared up at him.

 

“What?” If not me then-

 

A chuckle.

 

Mr Variment quickly turned around to face the _dead_ body, only to find it _gone_. What?

 

“Protect me!” Mr Variment commanded, his assassins quickly forming a protective circle around him.

 

“We had thought this would be more fun.”

 

Mr Variment’s eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of Leif was…Mayor…Taron?

 

“Let us introduce ourselves.” Mayor Taron reached up to cover his face, “First of the imperial House of Cazius.” he pulled, the flesh easily peeling off to give way to a new…face, “Vlad Cazius Etienne.”

 

A man radiating waves of power and beauty stood before them. Long, flowing black hair, piercing icy eyes, and unmarred pale skin, all making him a striking picture against the dark.

 

He waved his hand, and immediately all assassins screamed in pain, before shrivelling up and crumbling. A _squelch_ sounding each time the mutilated mass of meat hit the floor.

 

Mr Variment screamed, falling back on his floor, “Ple…please…” he begged.

 

“Please?” Vlad smiled, edging towards him.

 

“Please…please…mercy…” he cried, snot, tears, and sweat covering his face.

 

“Did you show mercy on our precious young childe?” Vlad asked, stopping in front of him, looming over the quivering body.

 

“I’m…I’m…sorry.” Mr Variment scrambled for words, praying- begging for anything.

 

“We think not.” Vlad disagreed, shaking his head and flicked his finger.

 

“Argh!” Mr Variment screamed. His legs and arms had been sliced clean off with one sweep, right down to the bone. One clean cut.

 

“Ugh, do be quiet.” Vlad complained and zipped Mr Variment’s mouth shut, “Better we guess.” he stated, staring down at the wheezing, crying Mr Variment lying on his own pool of blood.

 

He bent forward, looming over Mr Variment, “We thank you for your performance.” He smiled, before flicking Mr Variment’s forehead.

 

Splatter of blood.

 

The headless body of Mr Variment fell onto the ground with a _thump_. Vlad clapped his hand, “Now that we have cleaned up the rubbish,” he turned around to face Orion- _Oedipus._ A joyful smile placed on his face.

 

He took in Oedipus’ form, all bloodied and messy, and tied up, a loud moan erupted from his lips, “Oedipus...” he hissed, “daddy’s here.”

 

 


	2. First dice roll lands Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update: 06/01/2019  
> I've decided I'll just add chapter parts as I write. so it won't be a complete chapter posted but parts of chapters. hopefully this way it will be updated much faster.

Orion squirmed. Consciousness slowly returning. Warm and _wet_. He moaned. What? A chuckle.

 

“Rise and shine, our beloved.”

 

Huh?

 

Orion’s eyes slowly crept open. Slowly taking in his surroundings. Familiar dark curtains. Familiar smell. He lifted his head a little, trying to get his bearings.

 

Glee filled icy eyes stared at him.

 

_Father?_

“Fuck!” Orion hissed, falling back down, the pleasure jolting him wide awake.

 

“Morning Oedipus.” Vlad murmured, his breath tickling Orion’s hardened member.

 

“Fuck…you…” Orion ground out, clutching onto the sheets as Vlad gave a long slow lick.

 

“Mmm.” Vlad moaned, “We missed your taste, precious.” he engulfed Oedipus.

 

“Let…me…go.” Oedipus lashed out, trying to kick Vlad away.

 

“Mmm.” Vlad merely moaned, the vibration sending another jolt of pleasure through Oedipus.

 

“Fucking bastard!” Oedipus cursed, grabbing hold of Vlad’s hair trying to pull him away.

 

Vlad ignored all attempts, focusing on licking and sucking the pulsing cock.

 

“Let go, let go, let go!” Oedipus repeatedly kicking and punching Vlad.

 

With a pop Vlad let go of Oedipus, kneeling in front of Oedipus’ enraged form. His face flushed pink from the pleasure.

 

“Our precious little child.” Vlad smiled, he traced Oedipus’ cheek with the tip of his finger, “We missed you so, so very much.” he leaned forward, resting his forehead on top of Oedipus’, “Did you miss us?”

 

“Fuck you!” Oedipus cursed, attempting to free himself from Vlad’s grip.

 

“Mmm, we missed you.” Vlad closed his eyes, a serene look on his face, “So, so beautiful our childe.”

 

“Let go of me you fucking bastard!” Oedipus hissed giving up on freeing himself from the grip.

 

“We don’t think we were a bastard.” Vlad chuckled, one hand rising to trace the weeping member.

 

Oedipus hissed, his cock twitching at the touch.

 

Vlad smiled, leaning forward to capture Oedipus’ lips. His smile increasing when Oedipus turned away. He licked at the tantalising lips, lightly nipping at it.

 

“We enjoy seeing your reluctance.” Vlad whispered lightly nosing Oedipus’ neck, salivating at the mouth water smell, “Watching you struggle just makes us…” he trailed of, inching closer to Oedipus.

 

“Fucking let go of me.” Oedipus demanded, glaring at Vlad’s grinning form from the corner of his eyes.

 

“So, so beautiful.” Vlad purred, grinding his hips against Oedipus’s bent leg, “So very…delicious.” he moaned.

 

Oedipus shuddered, fighting the urge to give into his arousal. He attempted to shift his leg away from Vlad’s hard member only further causing Vlad to moan.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Vlad hissed, his eyes slamming shut, “ _Fucking_ perfect.” he rested his head on Oedipus’ shoulder, grinding faster and harder.

 

Oedipus struggled, trying to wiggle away from Vlad.

 

“Feels so good.” Vlad moaned, pushing Oedipus down on his back, caging him with his body, “You make us feel so good.”

 

Oedipus gulped, tilting his face away from the lustful looks his _father_ was giving him.

 

Vlad chuckled, tone slightly huskier, “We wish you would never turn away from us.” he held Oedipus’ chin turning him back to face him, “We would never tire of your face.” he traced the lips, the high cheekbones…the closed right eye, “Open them, our childe. We wish to see it.”

 

Oedipus firmly kept them shut. He was not going to give Vlad the satisfaction. Vlad chuckled, the low rumbling shaking his shoulders, “Oh, how we missed you childe.”

 

_Knock knock_

 

Vlad paused, silent waves of annoyance and anger rolling off of him, “Enter.” he called out, pushing himself off of Oedipus.

 

“Pardon the intrusion, my lord.”

 

“What is it Sebastian?” Vlad asked, flicking the curtains around the bed open.

 

Sebastian.  An undead species created by Vlad to serve the House of Cazius. There were many “Sebastian” serving the house, all looking the same, all possessing the same ability the only difference was the roman number etches cross their collarbone. The smaller the number, the higher their ranking.

 

III

 

Third. This one was in charge of looking after the house. Its order only superseded by II and I. Not that the second was any longer _alive_. Oedipus shivered. Was it from the memory or the cool air that caressed his naked skin?

 

Sebastian III kneeled in front of the bed, one hand behind his back the other resting over his _heart_ ; his head hung low, “The council wishes your presence, my lord.”

 

Vlad quirked one brow, “The council wishes our presence?” he parroted.

 

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian responded, peering up at the imposing figure of Vlad.

 

“What right does the council have to ask for us?” Vlad demanded, sitting at the edge of the bed, knees crossed.

 

“I believe it is regarding the matter of Planet D526.” Sebastian replied, willing down the lustful stares at his master.

 

Vlad smirked, full well understanding the effect he was having over the undead. Oedipus wrinkled his nose, the clashing stench of arousal and amusement creating an uncomfortable mix in the air.

 

“Oh…” Vlad tilted Sebastian’s head up with his foot, “Did you mention to the council that we are indisposed for the next hundred or so year?”

 

“Forgive me, my lord.” Sebastian gulped, throat suddenly dry, “But I have been declining them meeting for couple of weeks. They have been _most_ insistent.” He thought back to the various armaments that had been used to stab him.

 

“Tch.” Vlad let his foot drop, twisting his body over Oedipus’, “Do pardon us my childe.” he purred, “We have been rudely interrupted by some old cows. We will take care of it and return.”

 

“I sincerely hope you don’t.” Oedipus hissed, pushing himself up and away from Vlad, uncaring of his unclothed form, “Better yet, go hug a spike and stick to it for the next millennia.”

 

Vlad chuckled, “You amuse us so…” he tilted his head at Sebastian’s kneeling form, a sneer gracing his face.

 

He raised his arm, slashing it down.

 

Sebastian crumbled to the floor in a silent scream, his hands coming up to cover his face. Oedipus slightly winced, had he been younger he would have protested to such action but now…

 

Vlad stood, looming over the quivering form of Sebastian, “You dare look at our precious?” he hissed, “You dare covet what is ours!” he reached down, grabbing hold of Sebastian’s neck and pulling him up, “You filthy pathetic subcreature.”

 

Oedipus watched the entire scene unfold, uncaring eyes taking in the hanging form of _blinded_ Sebastian and the waves of icy cold aura Vlad was emitting. He grabbed hold of the bed sheets, covering his body with it before scooting towards the end of the bed. Any previous _lust_ long dissipated.

 

Vlad turned to face Oedipus, “Childe, what are you doing?” he asked, flinging Sebastian’s form to the other corner of the wall. A loud _bang_ and _crack_ sounded when Sebastian’s body buried itself through the wall.

 

“Food.” Oedipus replied, making his way towards the door.

 

Vlad had fluctuating taste. Ranging from the new and modern to old and ancient. The _current_ mansion was decorated in combination of black and silver. Technological marvels in each and every nook and cranny for comfortable life style. Even the bed they had been lying on was shaped as a round pod, the _screens_ rather than the curtain that covered the entire bed could only be removed by Vlad and Vlad only, fully hiding its occupants from any prying eyes.

 

“Ah, of course childe.” Vlad followed after him, resting his palm on Oedipus’ back who hissed at him for the gesture, “We shall make sure you are well fed our childe.” he planted a small kiss on top of Oedipus’ head.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Oedipus demanded before speeding up and entering the teleporter.

 

Vlad smiled at him as Oedipus disappeared in a shower of lights before following after.

 

Oedipus the first to rematerialise in the grand hall. Fully decked in white and silver the towering ceiling hall was decorated in sharp edged decoration, from its low hanging glass shard chandeliers to the various artful sculptures shining against the bright light let in by the massive windows.

 

Leif was sitting at one edge of the long glass table. Her small figure easily hidden by the steaming pile of foods and decorations.

 

Oedipus walked towards her, “You okay?” he asked, sliding into the cushioned glass chair that Vlad had held open for him.

 

Leif jolted, turning up to face Oedipus. Slowly she nodded, her grip tightening around the _knife_ she was holding. Her wary eyes following Vlad’s form flitting about them.

 

Oedipus sighed, the bed covers now pooling around his waist, the room temperature instantly increasing to accommodate his less than proper form.

 

“That knife isn’t gonna cut him, much less pierce him.” Oedipus said as Vlad filled in his glass with juice and plate with various foods; all of his favourites. Fuck him.

 

“Huh?” Leif asked, taken aback by the vampire serving her and Oedipus.

 

“You’re better off trying to jam one of the chandeliers into him. It will at least buy you couple of minutes.” Oedipus shrugged, taking a bite, “Or if you can ram one of those glass sculptures he seems to love so much at him.” he said, pointing at the extremely dangerous looking sculpture made entirely out of glass.

 

Leif turned towards the pointed object before jerking as Vlad appeared next to her with a plate of food. Her favourites.

 

“Enjoy.” Vlad smiled, placing a glass of drink next to the plate; still her favourites.

 

“Just eat the food. It might be your only chance.” Oedipus said.

 

“Huh?”

 

Great, he had not meant to scare her, “I mean after you leave this place you might not get to eat any proper meal.” he explained.

 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah.” Leif nodded furiously, tucking into her plate with previously not found enthusiasm.

 

Oedipus gave her a small smile, which immediately disappeared at the remembrance of their third occupant.

 

Vlad was sitting opposite him, his face half hidden behind the rows of flowers and candles and food. But he could clearly imagine the look that was probably on his face.

 

Fuck.

 

This was a mistake.

 

He had to get away as soon as possible. He had to take the girl away as soon as possible.

 

“Don’t you have to go meet the council?” Oedipus asked, taking a sip of the drink.

 

“The councils are just bunch of old farts.” Vlad said, “We are not all that interested in what they have to squabble about.”

 

“I remember something different from the past experience.” Oedipus commented.

 

Leif breathe in sharply at the sudden rise of anger. Dissipating faster than it appeared.

 

Vlad hummed before sighing. He stood up, the chair’s leg grinding against the floor with a sharp screech. Leif jolted. Vlad disappeared amidst a flurry of black, reappearing next to Oedipus.

 

His gloved hands rising to cup Oedipus’ cheeks, turning his face towards him, “Our beautiful childe.” he whispered, eyes closed as he breathe in the scent, “Our most beloved childe.” his nose trailed across Oedupus’ face, “How they’ve wronged you.” he concluded.

 

Oedipus inhaled, struggling to keep his drumming heart in check. It has been so, _so_ long. And he had missed this so, _so_ much. This tender touches, this gentle voice, this unforgiving _love_. It made his heart ache and cry.

 

But.

 

No.


End file.
